Sailor Moon Forgotten and Not Wanted
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: Betrayed by the Inners and Mamoru, Usagi leaves for the USA on a foreign exchange program. There, she discovers new allies and the truth of the past. But when the Outers come looking for her, will she even want to return? *I would say more, but I can't or it will be spoiled! :( Thanks to Sunlight Halation for giving me the inspiration for this :D*
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon

Forgotten and Not Wanted V2

Episode 1: Foreign Exchange

Serena/(Usagi)'s POV-Narrating (Both names for your convenience)

I had went to talk to the Sailor Scouts when it had happened. Rei, Minako, Makato, Mamoru, even Chibi-Usa had turned on me, saying I was way too clumsy and whiny to lead them. I decided then and there that if my friends, lover, even my future daughter don't want me, I'd take all the money I have and head to the US. Little did I know…That was going to be the start of yet another battle.  
AN: Usagi: AUTHOR-CHAN!? Why are you doing this to me!?

Uh…I don't know…

Usagi: Moon Power, MAKE UP!

W-Wait! Can't we talk about this! AGH!

Well folks, while I'm trying to get away from Usagi so I don't…you know…DIE, Let's this story started.

Usagi's POV

 _Attention all passengers, we are now disembarking Flight 1982, Toyko to LA. Please collect your belongings and proceed to the gate area._

Alright…New City…New Life. You can do this Usagi.

As I left the plane, I saw a young girl wandering around on her own, seemingly lost.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"N-No…I want my mommy…But I can't find her…"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll help you find her."

I took her hand, and soon found the girls' mother.

"Thank you, Miss! I was so worried for her!"

"It's nothing. I'm just glad she's ok."  
"Are you a foreign exchange student? I was told I was to meet one here."

"Y-Yes. I'm Usagi Tsukino."  
"Oh! Usagi, I'm Jane Williard, and you've already met my daughter Phoebe. We were chosen to be your exchange parents for the year. I was trying to find you, but it seems Phoebe found you first."  
"Oh! Nice to meet you Miss Williard!"

TIMESKIP

1 Week later, LA High School

Well…I've nearly survived the day…just need to make through math...the class I'm the worst at…But it's only 5 more minutes.

"Miss Tsukino, can you and Sakura stay after class?"

Oh No…

Five Minutes Later…

"Miss Tsukino, it seems you have an issue with most of your classes. Is that correct?"

"Yes...I can't seem to get anything my teachers teach me..."

"I see. In order to help you keep up with my lessons, I'm going to have Sakura here act as your tutor. Is that alright with you Sakura?"

"Doesn't matter to me, just as long as she can get what I'm saying and doesn't get in my way."

"That settles it. Usagi, I want you to go with Sakura and get caught up on your work. Perhaps Sakura can make it easier to understand my lessons."  
"Ok…"

TIMESKIP

Wow…Sakura makes these math problems seem so easy. I actually understand how she's doing these!  
"You get what I'm going at?"

"Yes! For once I actually get what one of the teachers is doing."

"Good. Now I need to be getting home, you need a lift?"

"I think I'll be ok."  
"Suit yourself."  
As I left the library, I saw a lone security guard standing outside an office building, and a woman approached him.

"Hey, you're not authorized to be here, please step back Ma'am."

Instead, the woman began releasing a dark aura, and began transforming into a monster!  
"H-HOLY COW!" The guard yelled, firing his pistol, but to no avail!

I ran into an alley way, and after making sure no one was around, yelled, "MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!"

John's POV

"CRAP CRAP CRAP! HELP!" I yelled, firing at the monster in front of me.

"HAHAHA! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE HUMAN!

Suddenly, something was sent flying into the monster, injuring it.

"WHO DID THAT!?"

"How dare you harm an innocent person!" We both looked up to the roof of an office nearby, seeing a girl up there.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"  
"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Justice, SAILOR MOON! In the Name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"S-Sailor Moon?! What's she doing here in LA?!"

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

The monster screamed in pain as the attack hit it, but it began attacking Sailor Moon furiously.

I wanted to help, but before I could, a blade of darkness nailed the monster.

"Another interloper!?"  
We all looked up, and a girl was standing on the rooftop, wearing a ninja like outfit, and with a black crescent on her right hand.

"Who are you interloper!?"  
"My Name is Mika, and you're about to be toast. My Blades of Darkness, attack!"

Several dark swords nailed the monster, sending her back. I then opened fire, nailing the wounds and making them worse.

"GRAH! DIE YOU MEDDLESOME HUMANS!" the monster yelled, firing lightning all over the place.

"Sailor Moon, now, hit it with everything you've got!" Mika yelled.

"MOON PRINCESS ESCALATION!"  
"DARKNESS RAY!"

The two attacks slameed into the monster, and it exploded into a burst of dark energy, scattering around the area.

"Phew…" I said.

I then looked up at Mika.

"You are powerful Sailor Moon. But you are not strong enough to defeat this new foe on your own. I suggest you find the one who's blood runs cold, and do it quickly." She said, before disappearing.

Sailor Moon then came over, stumbling and injured, before collapsing. She then transformed, turning into a normal student.

"W-Wait…I recognize her…" I said.

Usagi Tsukino…what in the world…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon

Forgotten and Not Wanted V2

Episode 2: Neo Mercury

AN: Thanks to all the reviewers! I never expected three positive reviews on one story, since few of my stories get reviews at all!  
To Answer a few questions:  
The girl Mika? Her identity is for me to know and you to find out 😊

Yes, Chiba-Usa is Mamoru's and Usagi's daughter in this.  
No, they won't go looking for her, but someone else will.

And Yes, Cosmic Sailor Moon does use Moon Spiral Heart Ache, but she's using a lot of different attacks in this fic.

Usagi's POV

I woke up in my room, but to my surprise, I found the security guard from the building talking to Miss Williard.  
"Are you sure she will be ok Jacob?"  
"Yes Miss Williard, she's just tired is all. I guess all that studying she did today wore her out."  
"Ok then, let me know if she needs anything, I'll have dinner ready soon."  
"Thank you miss Williard."

He then went over to me as Miss Williard left to make dinner.

"Hey, you ok kid?"

"Y-Yes…Do you know who I am?"  
"Usagi Tsukino, 9th Grade Foreign Exchange Student, and…Sailor Moon." He said, whispering the last part.

Before I could respond, he said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You saved my skin back there, so it's the least I can do."

"T-Thanks."  
"No Problem, get some rest, I'll try to keep out of trouble." He said, leaving the room.

Wow…One week and now I've already got someone who knows my secret.

TIMESKIP

Things are looking up for me! I've been here for three weeks and I've already started to make better grades! While Sakura can be rude and hateful at times, she's a good tutor who knows what she's doing and how to teach me.

"Well kid, you're certainly getting better at this stuff."  
"Well you are a good tutor!"  
"Whatever…" Sakura said, walking off to her house.

As I turned to head home, I bumped into a girl, who was wearing…Is that a full jacket?  
"Oh…Sorry…"

"I-It's fine…Um…Why are you wearing a jacket?"  
"Oh…I just…I've been really cold recently…I know it's not that cold, but lately I'm really cold no matter where I go…"  
 _Wait a minute…  
FLASHBACK  
"I suggest you find the one who's blood runs cold, and do it quickly." Mika said._

 _Could this girl be the one Mika means?_

"Oh, Have you gotten that checked out?"  
"I've tried, but no doctor has been able to find anything wrong with me. I'm Fabia by the way."  
"I'm Usagi. Nice to meet you!"  
Suddenly, we heard a cry, as I saw someone go flying into a building.

"W-What's going on?!"  
"Run…" Mika said, struggling up.

Another monster, this one with the appearance of a lion, then appeared, turning towards us and roaring.

"Yikes!" Fabia said.

While Fabia stood paralyzed by fear, I ran into an alley and transformed, before running out and throwing my tiara at the creature to get its attention.

However, as Mika and I stood facing it, the creature breathed fire, setting the ground around us and Fabia on fire.

"Crap…Dark Flames…we're in trouble Sailor Moon."

"Can't you put them out?"  
"Unfortunately…No. Only two people have the ability to put these out…"

Suddenly, I saw a bright blue glow come from Fabia.  
"W-What's happening?" Fabia asked.

"I knew it…" Mika said. "Kid, Catch!" she yelled, throwing a blue pen to her.  
"Raise that up and yell Neo-Mercury Power, Make up!"  
"W-What?"  
"Just trust me on this!"

"O-Ok…Neo-Mercury Power, Make up!"  
*Insert Transformation Desc here*

Fabia's POV

W-What happened…

I was just standing there, next thing I know, I'm wearing this weird Sailor Suit…  
"Neo-Mercury, raise your hands and yell Neo-Shining Spray!"

"W-What?"  
"Just Trust me!"  
"O-Ok…NEO-SHINING SPRAY!"

The spray of water quickly put out the fire around us, and then the two girls began to attack the creature in front of us.

"Kid, see if you have any other attacks!" the girl in black yelled.

"O-Ok…NEO-ICE BEAM!"  
A beam of ice nailed the creature both on its leg and its mouth, causing it to howl in pain.

"Now Sailor Moon!"  
"Right! MOON SPIRAL HEART ACHE!"

The creature then exploded into a ball of fire as it was hit by the attack, leaving nothing but dust behind.

Before I could speak, the Girl in black jumped onto the roof of a building nearby.

"Wait, Mika!"  
"I can't stay Sailor Moon, but I will tell you this, the next two you need to find are a pair, getting them shall be easy." The girl said, before jumping away.

Sailor Moon then transformed back into…USAGI!?

What in the world is going on…

"Come on, I'll explain everything on the way to my exchange parent's house." 

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon

Forgotten and Not Wanted V2

Episode 3: Let the Lions Roar Part 1

AN: 7 Positive and 1 Negative Review, that's a new record in reviews for me! To everyone who's reviewed, thanks! Also, to the guest who said the story is confusing and all over the place, what can I do to make it better?

Fabia's POV

"So, let me get this straight, you're the legendary Sailor Moon who's been saving Japan from disaster time and time again, but you've moved to the US because your friends turned on you, and now you're looking for allies like me?" I said, still not fulling believing it.

"Um…Yes?"  
"Wow…I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it for myself…" I said. "So…Now what do we do?"

"Well…The next two guardians I found when I first started were Sailors Mars and Jupiter…so I imagine we'll find them next…And Mika said they'd be in a pair…but where to look for them is the question…"

"I know…But there's no use looking for them tonight while it's so late. We'll start looking for them tomorrow. Maybe we'll get lucky and find them soon."

"Ya, you're right. Bye Fabia!"

As I left for home, I thought about how my life was already changing so much, and what the future may bring.

TIMESKIP  
The following afternoon

Usagi's POV

I can't believe it. It's been two weeks since I left Japan and already I've found a new ally! But…Weird part is that I've never heard of Neo-Mercury before. I should probably be careful…no telling if she's a true friend or if she'll turn on me like the others.

As for Sakura, well…She's warming up to me. She's not the friendliest to me, but she's certainly friendlier to me than to most people.

"So, you understand what I'm going at here?"  
"Ya, thanks a lot!"  
"Ya Ya Whatever…"  
That's comparatively friendly for Sakura, which more than I can say for her behavior towards most people…

However, as we were walking, we saw a gym I'd never seen before.

"Ah. It's about time I check up on the family business. Come on…" Sakura said.

As we entered, we could see two girls practicing Kendo with each other.

"I see you two are doing well."  
Both girls stopped practicing for a moment, and both turned to Sakura, bowing, and saying "Sensei!"  
They both then went back to fighting again.

"They don't like each other, do they?" I asked Sakura.

"Oh, they do, Ayame and Hatsu are best friends, but they are also big rivals."

"Oh…And what did you mean by the family business?"

"This is my families' gym. I'm their instructor."

"W-What? Wow…"  
"I know right, I may be young but I'm one of the best kendo instructors in the state."

As Sakura went upstairs however, the moon compact started glowing, with red and green lights now shining brightly as I got closer to the two.

Could they really be the next Neo-Senshi?

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon

Forgotten and Not Wanted

Episode 4: Let the Lions Roar Part 2

Usagi's POV

I was now wondering what to do. Those two were likely the next Neo-Senshi but trying to convince them would likely be tricky.  
I looked over to them, and decided to talk to them.  
"Um…Hi…" I said.

"Hey. Nice to meet you Usagi." Ayame said, as the match ended.

"Pleasure to meet you." Hatsu said.

"So, do you two do this often?"  
"Yep. You do this?"  
"Um…I've never done this before…"  
"…What?! You're practicing with us now!"

"Uh…Do I get a choice in this?"

"Nope! You're gonna practice with us whether you like it or not!"

Oh Boy…How did I get into this?

Ayame and Hatsu both took out their kendo swords, and after helping me into my gear, they took their places on the other side.

"Alright, it's simple enough, we'll settle for you just landing a blow on us for now."

"Uh…Ok…"  
I began to dodge as the two attacked hard, with both trying to hit me hard.  
Despite the overwhelming attack, I was able to eventually score a hit on them both when they lunged at me.

"Nice Hit!"  
"Agreed, for a first timer…you're surprisingly good at dodging us."

"Well I've had a bit of experience with dodging unwanted-"

Suddenly, the front door exploded off, and a strange pure black figure stepped in, only marked apart by its female appearance and red eyes.

"What is that!?"

"I-I don't know!"

I ran outside, and as Ayame and Hatsu tried to follow me, they were nailed by the creature and stuck to the wall.

"OW!"  
"What in the world is this stuff!?"

I ran into an alley and transformed and arrived back at the same time Mika showed up with Fabia.

"You really need to invest in communicators…" Mika said. "But I'll get you some after we're done here."  
"So what's our plan?" Fabia asked.

"Well, I can free Ayame and Hatsu if you guys can keep that thing distracted."

"Alright, let's go then!"  
Mika leaped into the fray, slashing at the creature.  
"NEO-AQUA MIST!"

As the mist blinded the creature, I ran over to Ayame and Hatsu and blasted the slime off them.

"Woh…Sailor Moon?"  
"What are you doing here in LA?"  
Before I could answer, a stray blast from the creature sent me flying into the wall, stunning me. Another one then nailed Fabia, sending her flying into the wall as well.

"Ow…"  
"Sailor Moon!" Ayame yelled.

Suddenly, the two began glowing with red and green auras respectively.

"Just as I thought, Ayame, Hatsu, catch!" Mika yelled, tossing them a red and green pen.  
"W-What are these?"  
"I think they are transformation pens, I've heard rumors the scouts use them."  
"Exactly, Ayame, say Neo-Mars Power, Make up! Hatsu, you say Neo-Jupiter Power, Make up!" Mika yelled, dodging another blast.

"A-Are you sure about this?"  
"Come on! I'm not gonna let this thing hurt anyone! NEO-JUPITER POWER, MAKE UP!" Hatsu yelled.  
Ayame nodded and yelled, "NEO-MARS POWER, MAKE UP!"

*Insert Transformation Desc Here*

Ayame's POV

"Woh…Now this is cool!"  
"I know, but how are gonna get close enough to this thing to attack it!?"  
I then spotted something on Hatsu's back. It looked like a sword hilt.

"Hatsu, do I have something on my back?"  
"Ya, it looks like a sword…I have the same don't I?"  
"Yep…you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Oh Ya…"

We both grabbed the hilts, revealing shining swords with intricate designs on the hilts and lower blade.

"Alright, blitz maneuver!"

We both leaped forward, attacking the creature before it could react. Hatsu then leaped behind it.

"I think I know what to do…NEO-SPARKING BLITZ!"  
The lightning attack nailed the creature in the back, sending it stumbling towards me.

"NEO-BURNING MANDALA!"

The flames caused the creature to screech in pain, but rather than disappearing, it simply began panting like it was tired.

"What in the world? This creature is the first I've seen that hasn't disappeared…"  
" _…Y̸o̷u̷ ̴h̸a̴v̴e̴ ̸w̷o̵n̴ ̶f̴o̷r̸ ̵n̷o̴w̵,̸ ̸S̴a̸i̶l̶o̵r̴ ̴S̴c̸o̵u̶t̵s̵.̷.̵.̵I̵ ̶w̴i̸l̶l̸ ̷b̵e̵ ̶b̶a̵c̸k̶.̵.̶.̴_ "

The creature then vanished into a black mist and fled.

"What in the world?" Sailor Moon said as she got back up.

Suddenly, the girl who had been helping us ran outside and jumped onto the ceiling of a nearby office.

"Well done Sailor Moon, you only need Sailor Venus…and then you'll be ready to learn my secret and gain a very powerful ally in the process. Until then, I bid you fair well. Also a bit of advice, if you go a concert later, you'll want to pay attention to the worst singer. She'll be relevant."

As she turned to leave, she suddenly turned back around and threw something at us. As we caught them, she said, "Communicators, you'll need them. Try not to break them."

She then vanished.

"Sailor Moon so does this mean we're Sailor Scouts as well?" Hatsu asked.

"Yes, we've almost found all of the Neo-Scouts, if we find Sailor Venus, we'll have all of the inners reunited once again." She said, before detransforming into…USAGI? Well…guess that explains how she dodged us so easily.

"Welp…Guess that explains how you beat us so easily…" Hatsu said.

"Ya…I've had more than my fair share of dodging attacks."  
At that point, after detransforming, we went back inside, just as Sakura came downstairs.

"So, you girls…WHAT IN THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY PLACE!?"  
"Uh…a monster attacked the place and threw the Sailor Scouts around a bit…"  
"Well that's just great…Now my shop is a monster hotspot and I've got to close it for repairs…Just fantastic!" she yelled, storming back upstairs.

"Uh…We should probably go…" Usagi said.

"Agreed." Fabia replied.

We all quickly made our escape, and began to plan to find our last ally, Neo Sailor Venus…

TO BE CONTINUED VERY SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Mooní

Forgotten and Not Wanted V2

Episode 5: Art of the Muses

Usagi's POV

It's been a week since that attack on me and the others at Sakura's dojo. The place is still open, as the damage costs thankfully weren't too bad for Sakura.

As I arrived at Sakura's place, I heard something.

*AN: There would have been singing here…but the fact is that isn't too kind to song fics :I *Insert Determinate from Lemonade Mouth* *

I looked inside, and I saw Sakura singing to herself, while working on adjusting an exercise set. I walked inside, startling her.

"U-Usagi!? W-What are you doing here!?"  
"I came here to check up on you, I didn't know you sing!"  
"Y-Yes…I do sing…I've had a big love of singing since I was young…but if you tell anyone…YOU'RE DEAD…GOT IT!?"  
"C-Clear as Crystal…"

"…So, you want to come with me to the idol contest being held later?"  
"W-What?"  
"I said, do you want to come with me to the idol contest being held later, I managed to score some free passes, I already gave Ayame and Hatsu theirs, and I have some for you and your friend if you want to come with us."

"Sure!"

"Alright, met me at the fashion center later, I'll have your passes with me." Sakura said as she walked upstairs.

TIMESKIP

As Fabia and I arrived at the fashion center, it wasn't very hard to spot Sakura, Ayame and Hatsu waiting for us. But before I could approach them, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, looking forwards.

"It's fine…It was my fault." A girl said. She was around my age, with black hair and blue tips, and wearing a blue dress. "I am Mikaela, are you here for the contest?"  
"Hi Mikaela, I'm Usagi, and no, we're just here to watch."

"Cool, I'm participating, I'm the last contestant, keep an eye out for me!" she said, heading inside.

I eventually found the others, and we found our seats, settling in for the performances.

The performances were great, and then Mikaela came on stage.

*Had Me at Hello from Girl vs Monster, once again, isn't very kind to song fics*

Mikaela then left the stage, as the judges began to debate the scores.

As we sat there, I remembered something.

" _If you go a concert later, you'll want to pay attention to the worst singer. She'll be relevant."_

If that was true…then whoever was the worst contestant here was going to be important somehow.

After a while, the scores were announced. Surprisingly enough, Mikaela was in last place, I personally thought she did pretty good.

I looked over, and Sakura…well…she wasn't happy. The others seemed a bit disappointed with Mikaela's score, but Sakura seemed particularly upset about it.

"Absolute crap…She was pretty good and they know it. They just don't like her appearance."  
Geeze…She's really mad…

TIMESKIP

Mikaela's POV

Well that was depressing. I thought I did good, apparently they didn't think so.

I saw Usagi talking with some of her friends, and one of them was ranting on about the results.

"This is ridiculous, judging someone based on her appearance…she should have at least been third place…"

I went up to them.

"H-hi…"

"Oh, you're Mikaela right? Sakura. I have to say you got cheated by the judges there." The one who had been ranting said.

"T-Thanks…"

"…OH CRAP. I'm gonna be late! Sorry Usagi, Have to split!" Sakura said, running off.

"Uh..Ok…Want to hang out?"

"S-Sure…" I said.

TIMESKIP

Well…Usagi and her friends seem nice enough…I wonder why her little compact keeps glowing though.

"Hey, what's that next to you?" Usagi said.

I looked over, and there was a yellow pen sitting there, I didn't recognize it, and it definitely wasn't there earlier…weird.

Suddenly, people started screaming and running away from the fountain, and looking over, we could all see two kids, purely black, freezing anyone they could solid.

I looked over, and suddenly Usagi and her friends were gone.

"NEO-FLAME SNIPER!"

A blast of flame came roaring out of nowhere, nailing one of the kids.

I looked over, and saw Sailor Moon and three other girls standing nearby…why is she here in America? The scouts started battling the kids, but I looked down and saw the pen was now glowing brightly. I heard words in my head…and decided to trust them.

"NEO-VENUS POWER…MAKE UP!"

*insert Transformation desc here*

I looked at myself, and saw I was now in a Sailor outfit just like the others.

I ran over towards the battle, and yelled, "NEO-HEARTS CANNON!"

The resulting blast sent the girl flying into the fountain, where a dark spirit came out of her before disintegrating. The boy, distracted by this, was hit by Sailor Moon, causing a similar spirit to leave him and disintegrate.

"I should have known…Mika was right, the worst singer at the contest was relevant, you're Neo-Sailor Venus…" Sailor moon Said.

"Neo-Sailor Venus…I'm a sailor Scout?"

"It appears that way." Sailor Moon said, before turning into…Usagi?! Well…Guess that explains why she disappeared earlier.

All of us returned to normal, but we suddenly noticed that our pens, and Usagi's compact were all glowing again.

"What's going on!?" Ayame yelled.

We suddenly disappeared from the park, and found ourselves…on the moon!? How are we even breathing up here!?...I guess Sailor Scout powers…I have no idea…

There was nothing around us, but we saw someone standing nearby, and that someone was…Sakura…

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon

Forgotten and Not Wanted

Episode 6: Ancient Enemies…Ancient Allies

AN: Before I Get started, I just have to say…WOW. I received the most NEGATIVE review I've ever seen on a story from a guest…but I just say…wow. Why would you post something like that on a story? Also, I can understand another guest's irritation with timeskips. I'll try to cut back a little on them. Anyways, LET'S BEGIN!

Usagi's POV

Sakura…What is she doing here?

"Sakura…what's going on?"  
"…Usagi, don't you think this place is beautiful. So peaceful…after everything…it still maintains its attraction."  
"Sak-"  
"Don't you get it…I've not been your friend…I've been a ticking time bomb…And now that bomb is going to explode on top of you!"  
"Sensei-What do you mean!?" Ayame yelled.

"Don't you get it!? I'VE BEEN AN ENEMY THIS WHOLE TIME!" she then yanked off her right glove, the one she never took off, revealing…my goodness…a black star…a youma symbol…

"Y-Youma Symbol…"  
"Exactly…I've been like this for a long time…and now…I've got no other option but to obey my orders…and destroy you-AGH!"  
W-What?!

"U-Usagi-chan…please…help me…"  
"Sakura? Is that you?!" Hatsu yelled.

"P-Please…stop me…before I hurt you…AGH!"

A dark cloud then engulfed Sakura, and when it cleared, Mika was standing in her place.

"Sakura can't hear you anymore…Mika is the only one who remains…and my orders are clear…kill you for Queen Beryl…and I will complete my mission!"

We all transformed just in time, as Mika came hurtling at us with her sword, attempting to kill us. All of us leaped to the side, barely evading her.

"We can't hurt Sakura-chan, but we have to stop her!"

"Easier said than done!" said Hatsu. "She seems real determined to kill us!"

"Come on now…are you too scared to fight me…afraid you'll hurt your little friend?"

"How are we going to defeat Sakura when we can't fight back!?" Ayame asked.

"We need to soften her up first. It seems like Sakura is still in there, but she can't control herself." Fabia said.

"Sounds simple enough!" Mikaela said. "NEO HEARTS CANNON!"

The blast roared at Mika, but she suddenly disappeared. Before anyone could react, she appeared behind Mikaela and sent her flying with a kick.

"Honestly. I'm insulted…I expected a greater challenge from the so-called Neo-Scouts!"

Ayame and Hatsu both leaped at Mika, but her swords blocked them both, and she began to parry with both at the same time.

"How is she able to deal with them both at the same time!?"

"Well…she is a kendo teacher…and Mika was good at sword fighting…so that's not surprising."  
"Don't compliment her Fabia!"

"Well what else are we supposed to do? We can't sword fight her, we can't blast her, so what can we do!?" Mikaela yelled.

 _Sailor Moon…_

'Huh…who's saying that?"

 _The Power of the Moon is with you…Now…Detonate the Cosmos…_

'Detonate the Cosmos? What does that mea-OH…I get it!"  
"MOON POWER, COSMIC DETONATION!"

The ground under Mika began glowing, dimly at first, then really brightly, Ayame and Hatsu leaping back just as it exploded underneath Mika, sending her flying.

Mikaela and the others then fired at her all at once.

"NEO FROZEN BLAST!"  
"NEO FLAME POWER!"  
"NEO LIGHTNING STRIKE!"  
"NEO HEARTS CANNON!"

"Oh….Crap."

The resulting attacks nailed Mika, but incredibly…she was standing, but she was extremely weak.

"How is she still standing!?"

Suddenly, a dark cloud left Sakura's body, causing her to return to normal and fall unconscious, before lightening up, and reentering Sakura.

"….D-Did we win?"  
"I think so…"

Sakura then stumbled back to her feet, but instead of attacking, she simply laughed and started crying what seemed to tears of joy.

"Usagi…Fabia…Ayame, Hatsu…Mikaela…Thank you…I've waited so long to be restored to my old self…"

"You've been like that for that long?" Ayame asked.

"Yes…I've been like that for five long years…I've been waiting for you to arrive. But first…NOVA SHADOW POWER, MAKE UP!"

*Insert Shock and Transformation Desc here…Once I write one…*

Sakura was now standing in a black and dark purple sailor outfit, with two black swords on her back.

"S-Sakura…You're a sailor scout as well?" I stuttered out.

"Yes. Sailor Nova, at your service Princess."

"I've never heard of Sailor Nova before…" I said.

"Not surprising. You likely don't have many memories of me from your past life. I only arrived in the Silver Millennium a few years before it collapsed."  
"So why did you come to the Moon Kingdom?"  
"Let me tell you why…"  
 _FLASHBACK_

 _Many thousands of years ago…back during the days of the Silver Millennium, the Sailor Scouts were many hundreds strong. We defended our planets from evil…but some of us could see that it wouldn't be enough on its own. So we formed the Sailor Corps...Our goal was to defeat the most serious threats to our homes before they could do any harm. There were many such members of the corps…including myself and our leader…Commander Galaxia._

 _Galaxia and I were close friends during our time in the corps, two of the strongest Senshi known in the galaxy…but we finally met our match when Chaos arrived…The corps were no match for it…and Galaxia made the decision to seal Chaos away in her body…in the hopes it would defeat Chaos for good._

? Years ago…

"Commander, I brought you those files you aske-Commander!? Are you ok?"  
I had brought Galaxia some files she was seeking, but she was in kneeling in the floor, clutching her chest. It had been a few months since she had sealed Chaos away…

"No…No Nova I am not ok…"  
"What's wrong? Do I need to fetch a doctor?"  
"No. No doctor can help me with this condition…it is Chaos." Galaxia said, struggling up into her chair.

"Chaos!?"  
"I can feel its influence…its slowly polluting my very being. I don't believe I can hold it off forever."  
"But you have a plan…don't you."  
"Yes…I plan to send my star seed away to the far reaches of the Galaxy…to arrive in the future when someone is capable of stopping me…I want you to head there ahead of it…and make sure that the area survives until it does…"  
"What is this planet?"  
"A planet called Earth…it is not well known by most…and so it should evade Chaos's full force if he corrupts me for a good while…I entrust this to you Nova…please…don't fail me."

"…I promise you Commander…I will protect that planet until my dying breath…"  
"Good…Now go." She said, removing her star seed from herself.

"Will you be able to hold off Chaos without your Star Seed?"  
"I will eventually succumb…but I should be able to fend it off for a few more months, maybe a few years if I'm lucky. But If we are to defeat Chaos…my star seed must not fall. Now Nova…GO!" She said, sending her star seed out into space.

"Very well Commander…I wish you luck…" I said, leaving myself.

 _I did not wish to leave the Commander…but I knew that she was rarely wrong, and that she wouldn't have sent her Star Seed away if she believed there was another way._

 _After many days of travelling, I finally reached Earth. I was surprised to find that the Moon also possessed a people of its own, and felt that something about this Moon was special. Either way, I decided to travel there, and pledged my loyalty to your Mother, Queen Serenity. This way I could figure out what was going on and defend the Earth at the same time. I was rarely around the palace, so its understandable that you didn't see me very often. I spent most of my time marveling at the Earth and repulsing minor threats. Prince Endymion and his guardians proved to be able fighters, capable of defending the Earth on its own. All was peaceful…Until Metalia attacked._

 _I knew at once that Metalia was a fragment of Chaos's power, and knew that Galaxia must have finally fallen to its influence. By the time the battle for the Moon ended, your mother and I were all that were left…She sacrificed herself to seal Metalia away and revive you, the scouts and Prince Endymion and his guardians, while I sealed myself away on what remained of Earth to wait for the day you and the scouts would revive me. Unfortunately, Beryl awoke first and corrupted the Prince's guardians, and released Metalia…she then found me…weakened from my time in stasis, I stood no chance…_

5 years ago.

"Fo..d…somet….!"

…Who is there…

"What is it?"  
"It's some girl!"  
"Let her out then…she could be useful."  
I felt pain as I fell out of the stasis pod, confronted by Beryl and the Generals…I could sense their evil presence…and so I tried to fight back.

"You…will not take me evil-doers…" I said, drawing my swords.

"Crap! She's armed!"  
"Fools. She is too weak to resist. I will take care of her." Beryl said. She then fired a blast of energy at me, I was too weak to deflect it, and so I was knocked out by it, and she dragged me to Metalia, and left me there.

TIMESKIP  
…

"So…The 2nd in Command of the Sailor Corps Lives…"  
"Wait…What in the world!?" I woke up, finding myself chained by dark energy to an energy wall, facing Metalia.

"Who are you evil-doer?! Release me at once!"  
"Oh Sailor Nova…you didn't think that I would forget you…did you?"  
"Chaos…I see you've found a way to manifest yourself…"

"So…you still exist…I presume that you believe that Galaxia's pathetic little plan would work…"  
"Five Words…Get out of my face!"  
"Hmph. You will reconsider that when this is done with you!"

A youma then appeared, and before I could react, possessed me. This caused me to glow with a dark aura before it faded.

"…What are your orders master…" I said.

"Good…Good! You're now my loyal servant…"

"Yes Master…I am known as Mika…The girl exists…but she will be powerless to defeat me."

"I see…she's still alive is she?"

"Yes. She is alive, but she is too weak to exert control over me."

"Good…Good! You will go to the human world. Take their energy…and bring it to me."  
"Yes Master. I understand. They will never know what hit them."

 _And that was the case for many months, with Mika in complete control over me, and I was powerless to stop her. However, after Metalia was destroyed by you, Mika was seriously weakened, enough for me to regain control for the most part. Most of the time you saw me was when I was in control, though Mika's personality was mixing with my own. It was only recently that I lost control again to her, allowing her to try and kill you…_

FLASHBACK END

Usagi's POV

"So that's what happened. I've waited for a long time to be free again, and now I've been liberated."  
Before I could say anything, she suddenly drew a sword, plunged it into the ground, and kneeled before me.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sailor Moon…Princess Serenity, I pledged I would defend your kingdom until my dying breath when I first arrived in this system, and until I draw my final breath, I intend to follow my promise. I pledge my loyalty to you and the Silver Millennium once again."  
"You don't need to do that Sakura. You and I are friends after all."  
"Friends or not, I am at your command Sailor Moon…Though…I still wish I knew what happened to commander Galaxia. After I left her I lost contact, so I never knew if she survived or not."  
"She did. I managed to purify her of Chaos' influence, and last I saw her, she's trying to repair the damage she caused under Chaos' power."  
"S-She's alive…Thank you Sailor Moon…I now owe you a great debt of gratitude…I never thought my commander would be saved…"  
Sailor Nova then got up, returning her sword to its holster, and heading towards the palace.

"Where are you going?"  
"Come. I have much to show you all."  
What could she possibly have to show us?

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon

Forgotten and Not Wanted

Episode 7: The Story of Betrayal

AN: HEY EVERYONE, GUESS WHO'S STILL ALIVE! It took 3 months thanks to my ability to procrastinate and real life, but it's finally here! Hooray!

Usagi's POV

We were now following Sailor Nova deep into the palace, when we stopped in front of a door with a small constellation on it.

"Here we are…this room is home to an old relic I was hoping was still around…"

She pushed the door open, but as we looked inside, it didn't seem like much, it just seemed like a simple room.

"Uh…Sakura…are you sure this is the right place?"  
"Yes, I didn't live in this room for ten years without having done some redecorating." She simply said, before walking to a bookcase and pulling a small gold book. Instead of coming out, the book moved down like a switch, causing the wall beside the bookcase to open up.  
"Seriously…A Cliché secret bookcase door?" Mikaela said.

"You want to keep talking? Or Do I need to display the traps I installed as well?"

After a moment of silence, she turned and walked down through the hole, with us following. After a while, we arrived in a large room, with several monitors and a large table in the middle.

"This my friends, is the secondary headquarters of the Sailor Corps. I established it in the event something happened to our primary base."

Her mentioning that caused me to think back to what drove me out of Tokyo in the first place to come to the US…

FLASHBACK

 _It had been a day like any other…I had arrived at Rei's place as usual, but found that there was someone else there._

" _Um…Guys? What's going on?"  
Rei then spoke. "What's going on is that you need to stop talking, and give up that compact, you're not meant to be Sailor Moon!"  
W-What!?_

" _I don't get what you're saying!"  
"It's just what it sounds like, you weren't meant to be Sailor Moon." The girl said. "I am Lia Hiroshi, the true guardian of the Moon. You were not meant to become her, how you gained that power is beyond me."  
"Usagi, please, just give us the compact, it's not worth it." Ami said._

" _Yah, you have to admit your klutzy behavior in battle has nearly gotten you hurt on more than one occasion." Makoto added._

" _You need to just let us handle things from now on." Minako finished._

 _I couldn't believe it…my own scouts were turning against me…and I saw Chibiusa and Mamoru…they weren't even trying to defend me…they agreed with them…_

 _But the outers…well they were horrified._

" _How can you say that about the Princess!?" Haruka yelled.  
"I must agree, Usagi has her moments, but she's the reason we're all here in the first place!" Michiru yelled._

" _And how do we intend to cure any potential youma if we don't have her?" Hotaru said. She spoke in an emotionless tone, but even I could tell she was furious on the inside._

" _You are crossing the line inners, though you are the main guardians of the Princess, that does not give you the right to talk to her like that!" Setsuna yelled._

 _I couldn't take anymore, before anyone else could speak, I took that chance to run for it, and didn't look back…_

 _FLASHBACK END_

As I stopped thinking about what had happened, I realized the others were staring at me with worried looks on their faces.

"Usagi, I can tell you're troubled. Please, tell me what's wrong." Sakura said.

I figured now was as good a time as any, and spoke to all them about the incident. When I got done, Fabia had a look of horror on her face, while the others all looked either disgusted or outraged. Sakura especially looked angry, but she managed to contain herself, before heading to a panel.  
"Let's hope this still works…I have a few choice words for those traitorous inners if they answer."  
Instead, the screen showed static, before showing Pluto on the screen.

"Sailor Pluto, are you there?"  
"Sailor Nova? Is that you?"  
"Yes, what is the situation in Japan?"  
"It's not good…" she said, before telling us about the problems going on. According to her, youma had begun arriving all over the place. Despite their best efforts, the scouts were struggling against them without me or the outers. However, a mysterious Senshi had begun to appear to help the inners, only to disappear shortly after each time.

"I see. Once the summer ends, we will return to Tokyo to help. We must deal with this new threat that is attacking the US and Japan as well as the inners. Do us a favor however, do not tell the other scouts, even the outers. We will need to stay "  
As the screens shut down, Sailor Nova turned to a box, before handing it to me.

"Sailor Moon. This is something you may want to use."  
"What is it?"  
"It is a box that you can use to take the Scouts powers. It is not something you should take lightly, but if you feel that is needed, you may take their powers temporarily or permanently."  
Sakura now got up, before turning to all of us.

"Now then, we have work to do…training and defeating the youma will be necessary…then we will return to the US to deal with the scouts and new enemy."  
She's right…I won't be the same klutz when I get back to Japan…I will be more powerful than ever before. But what to do about the inners…

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
